haunting past secrets
by brooksybrooks1999
Summary: what happens if there are five agents on the team and my own character knows a lot about Korps? Will it affect the team? Or do they even find out? this is my first story and i'm not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1 the escape part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI High I only own my character.**

**My own character: Jamie brooks**

**Chapter 1: the escape part 1**

**It was all an average day in London, well as average as it can be for one Jamie brooks. He woke up when he felt the all too familiar liquid landing on him. Only having a short period of time to sit up on the moldy, damp mattress he had to call a bed. He was hauled to his feet and dragged through the rusted cell door **

"**Wait where are you taking me" shouted Jamie, knowing it was either to have his daily torture session or to be taken to say the heads of the organisation. **

"**SHUT UP KID" the agent shouted at the top of his lungs while pushing Jamie into the metal wall with his brute force. "or we'll make it worse for you today, or are you just going to cry like a baby just like your mum and dad did when we…"he whispered the last bit, but before he could finish Jamie's foot was in the agents gut and kicking him away. **

**Getting out of the grip Jamie sprinted down the corridor until he came to a door that he recognized from when he was first brought here, a years ago. **

**He turns to see 20 agents running to get him so Jamie thought on his feet and legged it through the door onto a fire escape. Using all his years of training climbed over the railings and tries to find an easy way down. **

**But fortunately there wasn't. So he decided that he would have to use his free running skills to get himself. He was half way down when he heard the agents that were following him coming down the side of the building on thick ropes that made so much noise that made Jamie speed up on his decent. "OI YOU KID STOP NOW YOUR COMING BACK WITH US" shouted the biggest of the agents.**

"**NO YOU'LL HAVE TO COME AND GET ME FAT SO" Jamie shouted back up when he was no the ground below. Jamie Heard some of the other agents laugh a little while he ran, he also heard the agent growl through anger.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - One Hour Later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Jamie POV**

**I was sat down on a park bench check my perimeter every two minutes making perfectly sure that I wasn't followed. When out of nowhere a hand came slamming down on my shoulder. **

**Out of instinct I grab the hand and turn myself around along with the hand the let out a scream, when I noticed that they weren't the agents looking for me so I said in the kindest way I could possible manage "who are you?"**

"**My name is agent Stella Knight and this is agent Frank London" gesturing to the man to her right "we are MI 9, and we're here to help you" the one called Stella said with a wary smile "And yours is Jamie brooks" Stella said not sure of my reaction though. **

"**How did you find me?" I said trying to find a way to escape without them catching me "You work for them don't you?" I said so sure of myself that they sent people in disguise to get me and take me back to 'that hell whole'. **

"**Who" Frank asked me warily. I don't know why they do that unless they know me. "Erm…Skul" they looked at each other with knowing eyes. "Well like we said we're MI 9 not Skul" frank talked confidently so I decided to listen to what Frank and Stella were telling me "Ok what do you what with me then"  
**

"**Well Jamie we want you to be one of the members of our latest team of high school spies" Stella told me with a smile trying to reassure me that it's ok "also you'll be put in a safe house so that no one will know where you live, you'll be safe" she continued. **

**My eyes start darting around and then I see them standing in the entrance of the park. Frank and Stella both see my discomfort and turn around to see what it is. **

**They look at each other and then to me in my fighting position, ready for whatever happens "Jamie we need to leave now meet us here" she hands me a piece of paper that red '**_**meet us on the right side of tower bridge'**_** I looked up to see them calling their agents to go and intercept the Skul agents. **

**I run as fast as possible to get away from them all but when I get to the other side of the park there's more of them standing and waiting for me. I stop to think and look when I find the perfect way to get away. **

**Please review this it will mean a lot to me and please be nice it's my first story**

**CBx **


	2. Chapter 2 the escape part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI High only my own character**

**Thank you, for the reviews means a lot. I got asked whether there's going to be pairings yes there is going to be.**

**Chapter 2: the escape part 2**

**Jamie POV**

**I finally find the way that I need to go to get away so I look at the 20 Skul agents looking at me with deadly eyes waiting for me to make a move, to run or attack. **

**I run towards a high wall, I can hear them behind me and when they think they have me, I jump up grab the top of the wall and pull myself up but one of them grabs my leg but my only instinct is to kick him the face instantly breaking his nose.**

**I walk across the top of the wall showing off a bit then I realise that I have to leave to meet up with Frank and Stella at tower bridge, so I jump down not realising that someone was below me and I end up no my back in searing pain. **

"**WATCH IT!" came a shout from a very frustrated woman "sorry about that I didn't see you there" I said kindly then I remembered about the Skul agents climbing the wall "Erm… gotta got" I shouted back when I started to run off trying to make sure that they didn't see the way that I was going. **

**30 Minutes Later **

"**Where are they, Where are they?" I said to myself while looking around to find the people that claimed that they'll help and keep me safe. **

**Then when I had given up all hope of them turning up, they walked up from behind me talking quietly but not quite enough "HQ are asking if we can trust him, I do but it might take some time for HQ to though" Stella whispered to Frank. "I do too he's extraordinary I not seen or heard anything like it" Frank whispered.**

**I turned around just as they got to me "What took you lot so long to get here" I said as calm as I could manage, which made them look at each other confused "we had to walk here and to top it off we were getting followed for most of the journey" Stella explained, I nodded. **

"**Let's get you to the safe house to get you cleaned up and get you a change of clothes" Frank said while getting a phone out to call for someone to take us there. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - At The Safe House - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**The safe house was underneath a school and behind a hidden wall was a stair case lead a little bit further down was the actually safe house with four bedrooms, two kitchens, five bathrooms, a games room, a computer room, a training room and a library for school work. **

"**Wow this place is massive" I said astonished at how big it was down there. "Yes it is, isn't it and the best thing is that the school above is the school that you're going to be going to" Frank told me while he gave me a guided tour of the safe house. **

"**Frank…um… what's with the little base above us then" I asked "well that's where the base is for the new MI High team is going to be based" Frank explained to me. "Oh ok, do you know who's on the team" "no not at the moment we don't, why'd you ask." He asked me curiously "Just wondering" **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 20 minutes later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**I walk into the base to see Stella and Frank talking, but when they see me walking towards them they stop "do you like it then" Stella asked me with a smile on her face "yeah it's great, but why is it so far under the school and base" asked with a curious look on my face. **

**They shared a little look, not realising how obvious it was that they liked each other, which I had to stifle a laugh that so badly wanted to come out. They looked at me is as they saw my amused look "it's so that no one can find this place and it's undetectable from Skul" Frank explained as the tiniest as blushes disappeared from his and Stella's face. **

**I let out a yawn as I sat at the computer "are you ok" Stella asked me looking a bit worried about my heath rather than anything else "yeah… well I've…" I sigh "I've not been sleeping much, they wouldn't let me you see" they nod in understanding. **

"**Ok then go catch up on some sleep" they said in unison "and we'll talk to you tomorrow, when we have some that you need to do" after that I walked back down the stairs to my room and fell strait into a deep sleep. **

**Stella POV **

"**I can't believe that they would do that to a child, it's cruel" I said while Frank pull me into a tight hug "he can't ever remember who he really is, it'll put everyone in danger" Frank shakily said not trying to be obvious that he was scared to what would happen. **

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow if not it'll be sometime in the next few days. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**CBx**


	3. Chapter 3 Jamie's remembering

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI High only my own character**

**Flashbacks aren't in bold**

**Italic is the characters think **

**Chapter 3: Jamie's remembering**

**When Jamie woke up in the morning he wasn't quite sure where he was, also not sure why he wasn't woken up by liquid that the Skul agents would have called water but it never looked like it was. **

**Then he remembered that he was finally away from the place that he had called home for a year, if he could have called it home, it was more like a prison. **

**There was a knock at the door "Jamie can I come in" came a faint voice, which he made out was Franks "come in" the door swung up to reveal a tall man in a suit standing in the doorway.**

**Jamie's POV **

**Frank entered my room cautiously, which made me nerves "hey Frank what's up" I asked worried that I had done something wrong "erm… me and Stella decided to stay here last night in case you woke up and wanted to talk, but something happened…" I looked worried at what he was saying. **

'_**what could have happened for him to act like this' **_**I thought to myself "we started to hear things coming from in here and… well… you were yelling and screaming, but you wouldn't wake up" he shakily told me**

**Frank tried to walk closer but I just move further away from him trying to understand what he was telling me "it's ok if you're having bad dreams everyone has them…" he said and I interrupted "you don't get it though I have them all the time they haunt me constantly" I shouted the explanation back at him. **

**Frank backed away seeing my discomfort "I'll leave you to calm down we'll be in the base, come and see us when you're ready" Frank said calmly as he turn and walked out. **

**Flashback **

I was a year old and I was taken from my family.

I was playing with my brother and sister when there was a knock at the door. Mum went to answer it.

BANG

There were about 40 masked men with a red diamond with a K in the middle of it stormed my house grabbing everyone and pulling them into the kitchen, but not me, why not me as well.

I started to crawl towards the kitchen when someone stood in front of me wearing red and black high heel shoes, and a red and black dress, with their black, strait hair going all the way down to their shoulders.

The women let out a loud and evil laugh, which made me back off from her "GRAB THE CHILD NOW!" she shouted at the masked men. Two of them came over and picked me up.

They turned me around to look at the woman "well, well, well isn't it little Jamie" she let another evil laugh out "mummy I want my mummy" I said "well you can't, ever again," she said quietly but evilly "TAKE HIM AWAY" she screamed.

When I was taken I heard my family scream out my name and scream again, then four thuds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - One Hour Later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** -**

I was one years old and I was taken from my family

I was being dragged by two masked guys down a murky corridor. The walls were black with red lights shining onto them; above us were ordinary white lights but they were dimer than usually.

I started to cry for my mum "STOP THE CRYING YOU LITTLE BRAT" the masked men shouted in unison, which made me cry more "SHUT UP NOW" they shouted while shaking me to make me stop.

I finally did what they wanted me to do, which made them stop shaking me.

Then my surroundings changed from black and red to white, white walls and on the furthest away wall had a massive K engraved on it. I then noticed that there was some sort of fish ball a very hi-tech to be precise. There was an orange light in it and it was in the shape of a brain.

"Ah the child" said the fish bowl "yes master the one that you want" said the woman who took me away from my family. "Yes you've done me well take him to the cells" the masked men that were holding me didn't move "YOU HEARD HIM NOW GO!" the woman shouted and they started to walk away.

**Flashback over**

**Jamie was sat in the corner of the room with him covered in sweat, shaking and rocking back and forth, breathing heavily '**_**why did I need to think about that'**_** he decided that it was time to go and meet Frank and Stella. **

**Please keep the reviews coming it means a lot the next chapter the other characters will be in **

**CBx**


	4. Chapter 4 meeting the team

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI High or anything that happens in the show but I do own Jamie. **

**Sorry I haven't updated had a lot of school work to catch up on **

**Chapter 4: meeting the team**

**Jamie got up and walked out of this room **_**'what does that K stand for'**_** thought Jamie really quite confused why he had thought about it when he didn't want to **_**'I don't know what's happening to me'**_** he thought as he walked into the base where Stella and Frank were waiting looking cautiously at him **

"**Are you feeling better" Frank asked with a concerned look on his face, to which Jamie nodded. **

**Stella and Frank turned away to look at something that was flashing on the computer screen behind them. Frank opened it and they both stood reading the message. Then they remembered that Jamie was in the room so they turned back around. **

"**We have something for you to do for us Jamie" Stella explained "Ok what is it" Jamie asked not sure if he should be worried about it because yes he trusted them enough to go back with them but did he trust them enough that they wouldn't kick him out. **

"**Well we want you to go and shout out your team by following them and finding out as much information as possible for you to trust with your life" explained Frank "Ok I'll need names and picture so that I know what they look like" as Jamie said that Frank went to a draw and pulled out three files out and handed them to Jamie. **

**The names on the front of them were '**_**Aneisha Jones', Tom Tupper' and 'Daniel Morgan'. **_

**Jamie's POV**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Outside Tom Tupper's house - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**I'm standing outside of Tom Tupper's house and making sure that the team know when to go in "Ok guys you move on my mark" I said calmly and they all nodded "I'll go in first then you follow me ok" they nodded. **

**I walked up to the front door and knocked. Not so long later the door swung open to reveal a women which I thought was his mother so I smiled "are you Tom's mother" I asked politely "Yes I am and what can I do for you" she asked returning my smile. **

"**I would like to see your son if you don't mind" she move aside and let us in "He's upstairs second door on the right you couldn't miss it" she said as we ascended up the stairs "Tom your friends are here to see you" his mother shouted. **

**I heard a shout "Ok mum" then a "wait what" from behind the door that we needed. **

**I used hand signals to get some of the agents to be on either side of the door and started to count down **

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"**Go" I whispered loud enough for the agents to hear me but quite enough for him not to hear. Then the room was being stormed with me at the back. They put handcuffs and a blindfolded on him and lead him out "I'll be out in a minute" I told them.**

**I walked slowly in to his room to find that he had hacked into NASA and reprogramed the rover to spell his name out on the surface of the planet "clever, his finds himself as a bit of a hacker then" I said to myself with a little smile on my face. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Watching Daniel Morgan - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"**You two" I said pointing at two of the agents that I had disguised as muggers "You need to stage a realistic robbery so he'll chase you" they nodded and got into character, and they were off but so was I. off to follow him. **

**The robbery happened and he shouted "call the police" and ran to jump over the nearest wall which I followed close behind him, while keeping a safe distance away so he didn't see me. **

**We were jumping over walls walking on them and jumping gapes until he saw them again and jumped down on top of them. He got up and let them stand as well, when I jumped down behind him I made a quick nodding motion and the set off running. **

"**That was quick, wait you're not…" he started when two other agents came and handcuffed him "Wait I haven't done anything" he tried to struggle against them trying to get free but it was no use. **

**As he was taken away I started to run to get to where the finally part of the team is. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -At the concert - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Aneisha Jones had been trying to get into a concert but she would have to wait so she decided that she would try and get in with a disguise on she walked up to the guard at the entrance not knowing that I was watching her "it's hell out here isn't it" she said to the guard as he checked her ID and let her in. **

**I was right on a tail as she walked up to a cart she changed her outfit to look like a waitress and headed striate to Beyonce's room but we got to her before she could knock on the door.**

"**Aneisha Jones?" I ask as she turned "No you must have me mistaken with someone else" she tried to convince us as she turned back around to knock "Ok my bad" I said while I gave the agents a signal to handcuff her, which they did fast. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Back At Base - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"**Let me go I haven't done anything" they shouted in unison "Well you haven't done anything have you not" said Stella "That's not what we've got Intel on. Daniel Morgan you don't like to keep your feet on the ground do you." She said and he looked shocked **

"**Then there's Tom Tupper reprograming the NASA rover and spelling your name out with it" she continued and he looked kind of smug about it **

"**Aneisha Jones dressing up so that you can meet Beyonce and for what" Stella asked "I just wanted her to sign something it's not a crime" Aneisha explained. **

**The lights came on to reveal me in my spy clothes looking at them with a little smirk on my face "You" they said in unison which made me laugh a little "What's so funny?" they asked in unison again which was starting to get a little bit weird. **

"**Hey sorry about the way we brought you lot in but I wanted to see what your made of" I told them with a smile. Stella looked at me with a sweet look as if saying 'go work' and I nodded to her in 'thanks'. **

"**We've been setting up a new group of high school spies, but the old team have graduated and new is the time for you to take over from them" Stella told them and their faces dropped. Then the lift door opened to reveal Frank standing looking at them. **

"**Welcome to MI High" He said walking out of the lift towards me. "Good job Jamie" he whispered to me with a smile, which I returned. I mouthed 'thank you'.**

**Thank you, for the reviews and keep them coming **

**CBx **


	5. Chapter 5 the trauma

**Disclaimer: I don't know MI High but I do own Jamie.**

**This story has multi-character POV's see what you think about it **

**Chapter 5: the trauma**

**Stella's POV **

**As Frank walked out of the lift all I could do was look at him. Look at the way he walked the way he whispered something to Jamie and everything about him was amazing '**_**stop what am I thinking, Stella play it cool' **_**"Ah Team this is Frank London and he'll be your mentor" I told the team still looking at Frank.**

**Jamie let a little coughing noise which stopped me staring and I looked at him. He had a knowing look on his face which made me blush a little "You'll also be moving schools and instead will be coming here instead" Jamie explained for me knowing that I was too embarrassed to saying anything at the moment '**_**breath Stella breath, your being too obvious' **_**I thought to myself.**

"**Can you please untie us now" Dan said annoyed about the whole getting untied up thing that was happening. "Yes of course" Frank said while walking over to me so that he can untie them all. **

**Jamie's POV**

**After they were all untied Stella looked at me as if saying '**_**introduce yourself**_**' "Um… hey I'm Jamie, Jamie brooks" I introduced myself, while I held my hand out for them to shake it. Tom and Aneisha came over and shook my hand "Tom and Aneisha nice to meet ya Jamie" tom said trying to be friendly.**

**I waited with my hand held out for Dan, but instead of him shaking my hand he tried to hit me in the face, which I dodged. He tried it again and this time he hit me in the rib, I bent over went his fist hit, and something seemed to click in my head. So I lifted my head but something was different everything seemed darker and I just couldn't stop myself. Stella looked at me with concern all over her face, but when she looked into my eyes she could tell something was wrong "Team get back" they turn their heads with confusion written all of their faces "what's going…" Tom started but was stopped when I did a round house kick and all three of them hit the floor, then I landed with an evil look on my face "listen to me Team get back NOW!" Stella shouted. They this time did what they were told to and moved away "Jamie what are you doing" Frank asked calmly not wanting to anger me more. My breathing was fast as I looked around the base, it was like I wasn't there any more "STAY AWAY ME" I shouted "We're not going to hurt you" He told me, they looked at him confused "Why would we hurt him" Aneisha asked concerned "We can't tell you that only Jamie can" Stella explained "WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I shouted again, trying to figure out where I am '**_**they've got me again I just know it'**_**.**

"**Dan what did you do that for" Tom questioned "He handcuffed me and he sort of annoyed me, I didn't expect this to happen" Dan explained with guilt in his voice "I'm sorry ok" he continued. I was sweating and shaking I walked to one of the corners of the room and sat down "Just get it over with" I said with tears in my eyes "JUST DO IT" everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say "Do what" Dan asked Stella but she just moved closer to me, as did Frank. Just then there were hands on me and for a second I grabbed them just to push them off of me but I realised they weren't going anywhere "Please just leave me alone" Stella and Frank looked at each other and they both said "we're going nowhere" then I saw the rest of the team behind them "none of us are going anywhere" they said in unison. The next thing I know is that I'm pulled into a hug, I didn't know who it was then realised that Aneisha had gotten past Stella and Frank to give me a hug, to which I started to cry into her shoulder.**

**Frank's POV **

**I pulled Stella away from Jamie to talk to her "What happened to him Stella you know him more than any of us do" I asked her hoping that she would answer me "I-I don't know what happened I'm sorry Frank truly I am" she said truthfully and we both looked over at him in Aneisha's arms, we then went into a comfortable silence "What ever happened to him before must be to blame for this" Stella broke that silence "Whatever happened him before this, has to be to blame" Stella stated looking at him. **

**Aneisha's POV**

**I'm sat on the floor giving a hug to a complete stranger but he needs us, all of us to be here with him so that he can get over this. He was still shaking and sweating in my grasp, his breathing was still heavy and uncontrolled.**

**He started to move so I lifted my head up to see that he had a very apologetic face "I'm so sorry about what happened it wasn't meant to happened" he apologised but I just looked at him with concern in my face "It doesn't matter mate ,but what did happen" Tom asked cautiously. **

**He automatically stiffened at the question and his eyes started to dart across the room as if he was scared that something was about to happen. "Have you told anyone" he asked Stella and Frank and they shook their heads "told anyone what? Dan asked. **

**We looked at him but he was looking down at the floor and refused to look at any of us "My past and what they did to me" he whispered we were all confused apart from Stella and Frank. I just hugged him again and we both got up. "Agents come over here Jamie stay there please" Frank said as we walked over to them "Whatever you do don't keep asking about his past he'll tell you bits at his own pace ok" we all nodded '**_**What could have happened to him to make him like this**_**' I thought to myself.**

**Jamie's POV **

"**with that done, we have a way to take Skul down once and for all" Frank said and my head shot up when I heard Skul "What does it entail" I asked with more life in my face and voice, which made Dan, Tom and Aneisha to look at me confused.**

**Frank looked at Stella "I can handle things from here" he told her and she walked into the lift but before she left she said "Good luck agents" and then she was gone. "We have information about the where a bout's of a Skul transport truck which has a package inside, we need you to intercept it" "No problem Frank we got this" me and Dan said in unison.**

**And with that we ran to the lift and left for this important mission especially for me.**

**Please review it would mean a lot to me to hear what you think**

**CBx **


End file.
